In many conventional vehicle designs, an inner lens is attached or mounted to a light frame module, such as a bezel. However, the clips or fasteners by which the inner lens is attached to the light frame module remain exposed to the exterior environment because the inner lens is mounted to the light frame module from the front side. Therefore, “cover up” methods are needed, which include a black-shot molding onto the inner lens or hiding the fasteners or clips behind a second bezel. These solutions may not be feasible with a limited packaging space.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional art against the present disclosure.